bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Pepper
Mrs. Pepper is a French pepper shaker. She is married to Mr. Salt and has 2 kids named Paprika & Cinnamon. Mrs. Pepper lives in the kitchen and almost always needs help with shopping, finding things, and counting. She lives in the kitchen of the Blue's Clues house. Mrs. Pepper is Mr. Salt's wife. Mrs. Pepper has a mother, Grandma Cayenne, who is Cinnamon & Paprika's Grandmother. Description ﻿Mrs. Pepper is one of the oldest characters in the Blue's Clues house. She is surprisingly was an adult when all of the other characters were babies. Mrs. Pepper often points out things after they have already been seen. Mrs. Pepper is the only pepper shaker in her family. Her hobbies include swimming and making music, as well as cooking. Mrs. Pepper is usually taking care of her kids, but when she has some time on her hands, Mrs. Pepper likes to swim & sing. Looks Mrs. Pepper is mostly gray and a little bit white. She has two black eyes, two arms, and a pink mouth. Her cap is gray and has three holes, just like Mr. Salt. Appearances Mrs. Pepper has appeared in many episodes. Her 1st appearance was in Blue Prints. Her last was in Bluestock. ''She also appeared in ''Behind the Clues 10 Years With Blue. Trivia *﻿Mrs. Pepper has 2 children. Their names are Paprika and Cinnamon *Mrs. Pepper was a clue in Blue's News. *Mrs. Pepper was only seen as a baby in a photo album shown during the episode Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper Day. *She is one of the oldest characters, seen as mother figure for everyone who lives in the Blue's Clues House. *It is unknown exactly where Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper sleep in the kitchen. *Spencer Kayden provided the voice of Mrs. Pepper longer than Penelope Jewkes. *When Mrs. Pepper was expecting Paprika, she showed no signs that she was expecting in season 1. But when she was expecting Cinnamon, she showed signs that she was expecting him when she announced she was having another child. Gallery Mrs. Pepper Shaker.jpg|Mrs. Pepper with a Square Mouth The Also Amazing Mrs. Pepperina!.png|Mrs. Pepper Raising Her Hands Baby Mrs. Pepper.jpg|Baby Mrs. Pepper with Grandma Cayenne Cap002.JPG|Dancing with Mr. Salt during the closing credits Paprika's Family.jpg|Mr. Salt, Paprika, and Mrs. Pepper Mapples.jpg|Mr. Salt, Steve, and Mrs. Pepper counting apples. Mr. Salt had the granny smith apples and Mrs. Pepper had some red apples. SAM 2325.JPG|Mrs. Pepper and Her Family Recieving a Card Pilot Paprika.jpg|Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Steve, and Blue Image salt pepper.jpg|Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper hold out their arms. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper 2.jpg|Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper smiling. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg|Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper grinning. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper in Prehistoric Blue.jpg Mrs. Pepper.gif|Mrs. Pepper smiling. Somethingtodo.jpg|Mrs. Pepper is on the spoon that tipped down to the right just like a scale. Maxresdefault.jpg SpiceFamily.jpg|The Entire Shaker Family Somethingtodo.jpg|link=Something To Do Blue Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Spices Category:Clues Category:Blue's Room Characters